


You'll Always Have Me, Darlin'

by aMantaRay



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Art, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Museums, Xenophobia, made up mandalore history, oops they got arrested, stolen valor, xenophobia based off of the first book mainly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMantaRay/pseuds/aMantaRay
Summary: Thrawn isn't allowed inside art museums thanks to the fact that he's nonhuman, so Eli goes for him. Eli is upset that xenophobia is keeping Thrawn out of places he'd love to explore.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo & Eli Vanto, Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Comments: 25
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still only partially through the second book, so I still know little about Thrawn's homeworld and his brother, Thrass.
> 
> I did use Timothy Zahn's method of creating Sy Bisti words. I used google translate to go from English to Zulu and then switched the vowels over one letter. Another writer helped me out with that as well, so much thanks to them.
> 
> There is a theme of xenophobia, especially in keeping Thrawn out of museums. Hopefully I didn't step on anybody's ideas with that one.
> 
> Also...my wild space accent for Eli is a huge work in progress....
> 
> As always, enjoy, and let me know what you think!

“Alright, here’s what I found,” Eli lounged on the grand admiral’s bed, offering him his datapad, the screen showing a picture of a painting and its nameplate. “This was the piece you were looking for, right?”

Grand Admiral Thrawn had requested his aide head to the surface of Coruscant and visit a museum earlier that morning. Not unusual, especially when the _Chimaera_ was in no hurry to leave for any rogue search or aid in any battle. Besides, Thrawn’s museums turned into hunts for Eli, as more often than not, Thrawn requested that a very specific piece might be found. No name. Just a description, a _feeling_ if you will. 

Eli was getting better at it. He hoped.

The Chiss glanced over at him from his dresser, tugging his underwear up. He had just finished in the refresher. “You were successful?” He’d requested something cool yet still warm, something intimate.

His crimson eyes held guarded hope as he took the device, settling himself down on his side on the bed. He stretched out, propping his head up with a hand. The original assessment was quick. “Yes. Thank you, Eli,” The half smile found its way onto his blue-gray tinted lips, focusing on the painting.

Eli hummed in acknowledgment, shifting closer to him when the bed dipped from the added weight. “So, what made ya' want this one specifically?” The lieutenant commander watched Thrawn fondly, noting how excited he was about the painting, even if it wasn’t fully visible on the outside. It was simply how Thrawn was, and if Eli hadn’t known him and been by his side for years, he’d have known no better himself.

“What do you see?” Thrawn asked, glancing down at Eli to make sure he was looking at the datapad still. He paused to settle a brief kiss on his forehead.

He should have seen it coming. Of course the grand admiral would want him to figure out the painting on his own before he spoiled any of the information. “Colder colors, I suppose,” Eli settled an arm beneath his head after the kiss as he studied it more. “But the painting itself makes it feel all...warm….” It’s why he’d chosen it for the Chiss.

“Explain.” 

Eli chuckled, letting his head fall to rest against the arm propping Thrawn’s head up. “The colors are mainly dark blues and greens and grays. The accents from the fireflies and stars and moon are brighter. But it's a night scene ‘round a river and it just...it feels all warm.”

Thrawn studied the painting more closely, unconsciously lifting his leg just high enough to invite Eli’s knee to settle over his own, wanting the contact. “I concur. The humanoid couple is part of that warmth. Intimacy.” The two dark shadows stood side by side near the water’s edge. 

“I suppose they are,” Eli peeked up at the nonhuman, unable to keep from reaching up to him. He traced the curve of his cheekbone, following the line down to his jaw. His thumb settled gently against his bottom lip. “Reminds me of you. It’s another reason I chose it.” 

“Me? How so?” He pressed a kiss to his thumb before he settled the datapad aside, using his now free arm to pull Eli close to his chest. He turned his head into Eli’s palm, eyes sliding shut as he cradled his head just below his ear. The tips seemed almost purple. A blush he would always deny.

“The blue,” Eli’s eyes slid shut as he let himself be held. “Your color. Your temperature,” His voice was soft. “You’re always more cool than I am in terms of temperature, but you make me warm. ‘Specially when you hold me, Darlin’,” Eli felt the heat start up the back of his neck. “Give good cuddles and hugs too.”

The amusement found its way into the Chiss’ eyes. “You are just as talented when cuddling or giving hugs,” he fixed the covers over Eli, taking a moment to shut off the light. Thrawn nuzzled the warmth in his cheek, trailing kisses down toward his neck, nipping at his jaw.

The human’s heart fluttered in his chest, regardless of how many times the Chiss was like this with him. He tilted his head to give Thrawn more room, hand slipping up to tangle in his blue-black hair. A small moan escaped before a thought killed his drive. “I just...I wish you could come with me to the museums. ‘Specially the ones you tell me to go to when ya' want me to find a specific painting. Like today.”

Eli whimpered when Thrawn gave a slow sigh. “I’m sorry.”

“There is no need to apologize,” Thrawn spoke, turning to lay on his back, making sure Eli fell with him and stayed laying partially on top of his chest. “I am used to such prejudice.” 

“That doesn’t make it right,” he draped his arm across Thrawn’s chest, peeking up at him in the darkness. 

He trailed his blue fingers up and down Eli’s spine, glancing down at him, eyes glowing a bright red. “Tell me. At the museum I had you visit today, what did you notice?”

Eli frowned. “I...I don’t know. There were lots of people inside.”

“What sort of people? What species?”

“...Oh,” Eli visibly deflated in realization to what he was trying to get at, curling closer to Thrawn. 

The alien tucked the blanket a little closer around Eli’s ears, shifting his hips to settle more comfortably in his spot. “Explain.”

The commander squeezed his eyes shut. “It was only humans. No nonhumans inside at all.”

“It is the same in every museum I have ever researched, especially those in the Core system,” Thrawn resumed his soothing motion up and down his back. “I am not human, therefore I am not allowed access to museums. That is why I have you go in my place.”

“That still doesn’t make it right,” Eli repeated, fisting his hand in the sheets. “Just because you’re Chiss, doesn’t make you any lesser of a being. If anything, you’re the smartest man in the entire imperial navy. So what if ya' aren’t human? I don’t give a damn.”

Thrawn settled another kiss against his forehead. “Thank you.” The red eyes were fond.

His eyes slid shut from the kiss. “Besides, you look human. Just blue. I don’t even care. I like your blue. ‘S my favorite color.” The last comment sounded a bit childish, but Eli really couldn’t bring himself to care that much. It wasn’t _fair_.

“I believe that you are one of the few humans who appreciate my difference in appearance,” Thrawn answered easily, unable to keep from giving a soft chuckle. “Most humans find me...unsettling to look at. Intimidating, if you will.”

“I don’t see that as a bad thing.” Eli grumbled, hand returning to his partner’s soft hair again. “What if we tell them you’re a grand admiral? Then, they’ll have to let you in.”

“I do not believe it will make any difference,” Thrawn murmured, reflexively tightening his arms around Eli. “I may be accused of…” he paused to search for the phrase, settling on using Sy Bisti instead, “ _abaqhewi ubantshuntshowi_.”

“Stolen heroism,” Eli spoke in basic for him and simply gave a soft sigh. He was probably, frustratingly right. “I suppose it’s more stolen valor.”

Thrawn was quiet for a moment, watching Eli’s heat signature in the dark. “Mitth'ras'safis took me to Coruscant when I was eleven. He was fifteen. We had broken protocol by sneaking off world, but Mitth'ras'safis knew how much I had an appreciation for art culture, even at that point in time.”

“You snuck away from the Chiss?” He seemed to whisper in disbelief almost as if the Chiss from Thrawn’s home could hear him speaking. “How?”

“With a spaceship, Darling,” His voice held amusement, teasing him with the nickname. “That is an unimportant aspect of my memory.”

Eli pouted, but shifted his head until he was comfortable against his shoulder. “Thrass took ya' to Coruscant?” He prompted, wanting him to continue.

Thrawn nodded slightly. “Yes.”

__

_“Come on, Mitth'raw'nuruodo, you want to see all those paintings, don’t you?” The older Chiss tugged his brother by the hand, staying in the shadows as he hurried down the streets._

_Thrawn looked around nervously, pulling his cloak up around his head a little higher. “Mitth'ras'safis, I don’t know about this. We’re covered, but we’re still getting strange looks.” Home would be so angry with them once they found them missing. Small and young, but carrying the maturity of most twenty year old humans._

_Thrass threw a cheerful smile at him. “You worry too much. We’ll pass as Pantorans or Wroonians. Nobody’ll know the difference.” He pulled him closer as they neared the line waiting to get into the museum. “Ready?”_

_“I...yeah,” Thrawn couldn’t help his shy smile, pressing his arm against his big brother’s._

“Two tickets, please.” _Thrass offered the imperial credits to the human guard, brow furrowing at the scowl he received._ "Is there something wrong?" _His basic was a little rough, but he knew he was speaking it clearly enough._

“No aliens allowed.” _He growled at him, making a shooing motion with his hand as if he were a bothersome bug flying around._

“...Aliens?" _Thrawn settled a hand on Thrass’ arm when he felt him growing angry, his heat signature growing brighter beside him._ "People...we are…just people." _His basic was a little more broken than his brother’s, but he was relatively understandable._

_The guard pushed Thrawn back a few steps._ "You’re animals. Can’t even speak properly. Get lost."

_Thrass shoved the guard in return._ “Don’t push,” _His voice was dangerously low._ “Baby Brother. Do not hurt my baby brother,” _his eyes seemed to glow an even brighter red as they narrowed into slits._

_“Mitth'ras'safis, let’s just go," Thrawn reached for his brother. “I’m fine. Let’s go.”_

_"It’s not right,” he turned his angry gaze on his brother. “We aren’t animals, Mitth'raw'nuruodo.”_

_He bit his lip, tugging more on his brother’s cloak, not wanting the guard to grow more angry than he already was. “I know,” he breathed, “I know, but not like this. We can’t. They don’t want us here. I don’t want you hurt. I...I can’t lose you too.”_

_Thrass looked between him and the guard. “...No. You know what? I promised you would get to see art. We’re seeing art. You won’t lose me. I promise,” the Chiss stepped up to the guard again._ "Let us in. We only want to see art. Please."

"I've commed security,” _he answered simply._

_Thrawn’s eyes grew wide, stumbling back as Thrass took hold of his arm._

_“Let’s go, Mitth'raw'nuruodo,” he murmured, starting back the way they’d come, making sure that Thrawn had his hood up. He would do whatever it took to keep his brother safe and make sure he was returned home safely._

____

“It was the first time I realized that humans did not care for nonhumans.” Thrawn murmured, burrowing his face against the side of Eli’s neck. “They wanted nothing to do with us. Some even hated us, I suppose.”

Eli was quiet, tightening his arm around Thrawn, practically fisting his hand in his blue-black hair. “You were just a kid. You and your brother.” The frown was deep. “Who does that?”

Thrawn gave a slight shake of his head. “Humans. It does not matter very much to me anymore. I am used to it.”

“I’m sorry,” Eli sighed, settling his head against Thrawn’s again. “That’s really not something anybody should be used to.”

“It is quite alright.” A soft smile found its way onto his lips. Eli’s wild space accent was beginning to show more again, especially as he grew more...protective of the Chiss. “I love you, Eli Vanto,” he murmured, “So very much.”

Eli simply gave him a chaste kiss. “I love you too, Darlin’. So very much. Always gonna have me, m’kay?”

“Okay.” The quiet chuckle followed before both men drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is here!
> 
> Enjoy....

The morning sun was just rising as Eli and Thrawn set foot on the planet beneath the _Chimaera_. “The weather is supposed to be nice today,” Eli hummed, keeping a gentle hold on Thrawn’s hand as they walked side by side. Tan was tangled with blue.

The two imperial officers were in plain clothes, having wanted less negative attention than they would have received while wearing imperial navy uniforms. There was, of course, the small detail of being in an interspecies relationship. As it was, they were already receiving looks from bystanders.

Thrawn nodded, crimson eyes traveling over their surroundings. “I have researched the patterns of Coruscant’s weather cycles. This planet is notorious for pleasant weather during this specific period of each cycle. It is controlled,” he answered simply.

“...I just looked at the forecast on the holonet,” Eli chuckled, glancing up at him. It was hard to keep the smile off of his face. “I have a surprise for you.”

“Surprise?” Thrawn tilted his head. “Explain.” The grand admiral was notorious for hating surprises as it meant there was vital information that he was not aware of. That irked him.

The human shook his head. “I can’t. That’ll ruin it. C’mon. This way.”

Thrawn frowned. “Eli.”

“No, c’mon. I’m not gonna spoil it,” he grinned at him before pulling him along toward a public air transport. “We don’t wanna waste anymore time. It’ll be worth it. I promise,” he stepped up onto the transport, paying the pilot with the required imperial credits. They were heading to a garden downtown.

“Aliens stand,” the pilot pointed up at a sign near the ceiling. 

Eli frowned. “That’s-”

“That is quite alright,” Thrawn interrupted his partner, giving his hand a firm squeeze. It’s alright. “This way, Eli,” he kept the pilot’s gaze a moment longer before starting for the back of the transport. 

“That’s kriffin’ stupid,” Eli looked up at Thrawn as he reached up to grasp the support bar above his head, refusing to sit in the open seats available. “There’s barely even anybody here.” He hesitated, “Thrawn, let’s walk. We don’t hafta do this. It’s not right.”

Right...Eli had never been on leave with him on Coruscant. Thrawn rubbed his thumb soothingly over his knuckles, watching as the few humans on the transport found his gaze. “I know, but it does not bother me. Not anymore. We will stay, as this is more efficient,” he turned his bright gaze on the shorter man. “Why do you not sit? It is more comfortable and more safe.”

Eli frowned, moving to wrap an arm firmly around his waist. “You stand, I stand,” he answered simply, reaching to grab the bar above his own head. 

The Chiss sighed but nodded, settling his free arm around Eli’s shoulders. “Stubborn,” he mumbled fondly, keeping him close so he’d be safer. 

“‘S just the way things are,” he mumbled, leaning his head against his shoulder, eyes sliding shut as he let out a deep breath.

Thrawn let a rare smile slide onto his lips, deciding on pressing a small kiss to his head. He couldn’t even begin to describe how lucky he felt, having stumbled into Eli’s life, having been able to stay with Eli through his transition into the imperial navy and even afterward. “Eli?” he glanced down at the younger man, a thought occurring to him.

Eli leaned his head back a bit to look up at him. “Hm?”

“Is your favorite color really blue?” 

The man chuckled at the randomness of the question more than anything else. He hadn’t let it go from the night before apparently. “Yes, it is. It reminds me of the sky back home. It was blue, but it also had a bit of purple in the atmosphere.”

Thrawn thought for a moment, staying quiet as if to let the new knowledge about Eli sink in. “I see.”

“Why? What’s your favorite color, Darlin’?” He tried to ignore the rather cold glare he was receiving from a seated old lady, unable to help giving an equally cold glare in return. 

“Orange,” the grand admiral said thoughtfully. “I enjoy a bright orange. It is a color that is rare on my home world.”

Eli hummed, reaching for his cheek, pulling him down just enough to press a firm but chaste kiss to his lips, just to spite the old woman further. “I think orange is lovely, Darlin’” he murmured, grinning as he found the purple dusting the Chiss’ cheeks.

Thrawn tightened his arm around Eli’s waist, glancing toward the front of the bus. “Eli...as wonderful as that was...and as much as I crave your kisses, I believe it may be best to refrain,” his voice seemed...strained.

The commander watched Thrawn’s face, brow furrowing. “Of course. I’m sorry,” he murmured a bit more on the worried side. He’d never seen the Chiss with any strain visible in his frame or even voice otherwise. Eli kept his hand against the back of Thrawn’s neck, rubbing his thumb over his nape to soothe him.

“No apologies necessary. It is not your fault,” his voice was barely a whisper, eyes traveling over the humans still on the transport with them. “I do not want any harm to befall you simply for your actions toward me.”

“Hey...look at me,” Eli waited for the bright eyes to find his own, fingers playing with the ends of his hair. “I will always be with you. I will always choose you and defend you from those who hate you for not being human. You’re Chiss and I’m human, and honestly, I just can’t bring myself to care. I love you. With all my heart, I love you, Darlin’, okay?”

Thrawn seemed to relax at the declaration, but the worry stayed in his eyes. “I love you,” he breathed.

Eli smiled a small, lopsided grin, giving his hand a gentle tug when they reached their destination. “Come on. I’ve still got that surprise for ya’.”

“Right….” Thrawn’s resignation returned. He still hated surprises. 

“Oh, stop that. You’ll like it. I promise,” Eli ignored the others as he pulled him toward the front, stepping down onto the sidewalk with him. He looked both ways briefly, starting across the street toward the garden full of large, white tents. They stopped at the edge of the fair’s perimeter. “It’sa’ festival. An art and wine festival.” He peeked up at Thrawn.

Thrawn surveyed the crowd, taking in the fact that there were no signs prohibiting the entry of nonhumans, as well as the fact that there _were_ nonhumans already in attendance. He caught sight of a painting being displayed. 

Eli chewed on his lower lip. The Chiss was too quiet for his liking. “...Do ya’ like it?” His voice was shy.

The Chiss was quick to look down at his partner once he realized he’d been frozen. His eyes softened at the look of worried and cautious hope on Eli’s face. “I am very happy,” Thrawn smiled softly, settling his forehead against the smaller man’s. “Thank you.”

The small noise that escaped Eli was followed by him pressing a small kiss to his lips. “Come on then. No more wastin’ time. We’ve got lots of art to look at.” He pulled back enough to offer his arm to the Chiss, brightening when the blue arm was threaded through his own, cobalt hand tucked casually into the Chiss’ pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is all for this one. I'm debating on doing a collection random Thranto works...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I hadn't meant to add a chapter to this one, but then I had an idea for a chapter so I wrote it down...so this should be the actual last chapter for this... 
> 
> Enjoy...

“No. Absolutely not, Commander. We are not sneaking into a museum,” Thrawn crossed his arms stubbornly over his chest, perching himself against the edge of Eli’s desk in his quarters. The slightest hunch in his shoulders would’ve only been visible to his partner. Nobody else would have caught the Chiss’ visible insecurity. 

“ _Commander?_ ” Eli frowned, falling back to lay on the bed backwards, tilting his head back off of the edge to see the grand admiral. “Why not, Darlin’? You want to see the art, and I’m tired of being cooped up on the _Chimaera_ during our day off.”

The grand admiral sighed, looking off to the side, crimson eyes glaring at the door to Eli’s quarters as if it had personally offended him. “The _ISD_ _Chimaera_ is a large ship, and I am not permitted to enter a museum.”

“Annnddd?” Eli drawled, pushing himself up to sit, leaning back on his hands. “That’s what sneakin’ inside is for.” A small smile found its way onto the commander’s lips. “Besides, it’d actually only be you sneakin’ in. I’ll go in through the front door after I pay an’ snatch a code cylinder, then I’ll let you in through a side door. Maintenance or somethin’.”

“And if we are caught?” Thrawn countered, turning his gaze back on the human. “Then what?”

Eli shrugged, holding the crimson gaze easily. “We’ll play the imperial card,” he answered. “We’ll wear our uniforms. Make it more official. We can be doing an art analysis for an upcoming opponent. I mean, a grand admiral and a commander have a pretty high standing. The guards at the door’ll jus’ be hired security, an’ last time I was there no guards were inside.” 

Thrawn clenched and unclenched his jaw, considering the idea. “...If we do run into any issues, Commander Faro can speak for us,” he murmured thoughtfully, muscles in his arms relaxing even as they stayed firmly crossed against his chest.

Honestly, Eli felt honored and pleased anytime the Chiss openly displayed his emotions physically through his frame. A slight hunch of his shoulders, a tightening of his muscles, a clench of his jaw, a shift in his leg as he worked to keep from bouncing it. This was nothing like the stoic grand admiral he worked for as an aide, and yet...he was exactly the same. Only, Eli was lucky enough to see both sides of the warrior. The thought made his smile soften. Thrawn was comfortable around him. He trusted him.

“You’re right. She can.” He stood, stepping toward his closet to pull out his uniform. “So? What do you think? Want to go?” He glanced over his shoulder toward the man. 

The art _was_ rather tempting… Thrawn nodded once. “We will go.” He pushed himself up from the desk, stepping closer to the commander. “I will meet you in the hangar once I am dressed as well,” he murmured, lowering his head to plant a kiss on Eli’s lips. “See you in a few moments, _Ch’eo_.”

“See you, Darlin’,” Eli chuckled against his lips, giving him a second kiss before pulling back to let him leave through the door connecting their quarters. “For the record, I like being called _Ch’eo_ more than Commander.”

* * *

Eli twirled the extra code cylinder in his hand as he walked beside the grand admiral, fixing his green cap a little lower over his brow. “I studied the schematics of the building,” he murmured, pocketing the cylinder only to lift his datapad from his side, trusting Thrawn to keep him from running into anything. “I found somethin’ that might work.”

“Explain.” Thrawn nudged Eli to the right, keeping him from running into a lamppost, taking a hold of his elbow to stop him from stepping off of the sidewalk while they waited to cross.

“Well,” he glanced up only briefly before focusing on his datapad again. “I found a worker’s entrance, an employee’s entrance, on the northern end of the museum. The normal entrance is on the south end, so once I get the cylinder from the guard, I’ll head to the back an’ unlock the door for you.” He zoomed in on the diagram to show the grand admiral. “What do you think?”

Thrawn nodded thoughtfully as he studied the drawing, nudging him to get him walking again. “I trust you.”

Eli nodded. “It should work. Like you said, even if we get caught, we’re imperials and Commander Faro can help.”

“Let us not get caught.”

The human only laughed, stopping a fair distance from the museum, hidden in the shadows. “C’mere, you,” he murmured, reaching up and settling his hand on the back of the Chiss’ neck to bring him down to his height. Eli settled a gentle kiss to the corner of his lips, humming as he let out a slow breath. “ _Ch’ah ch’acah vah_ ,” he whispered.

“You have been practicing,” Thrawn observed rather proudly, letting his eyes slide shut for only a moment, fixing a proper kiss to his lips before pulling away. They were hidden in the shadows. Eli was safe. A bit of affection was okay. “ _Ch’ah ch’acah vah, Ch’eo_ ,” he repeated, a slight smile tugging at the corners of his lips. 

Eli brightened, a cheeky grin finding its way onto his lips. “I’m practically fluent, aren’t I?”

Thrawn chuckled. “Ah...well...you are certainly getting closer.” He took his hand in his own, bringing his knuckles to his lips. “Go. I will meet you at the worker’s entrance.” 

“Only closer?” Eli laughed, squeezing the Chiss’ hand. “I’ll see you soon. Be careful.” He was quick to head toward the front of the museum. 

“Darwin!” He greeted the guard at the front, immediately spotting the man’s code cylinder in his chest pocket. “It’s good to see you.”

The guard smiled, offering his hand to the imperial. “It’s good to see you too. It’s Eli, right? Command’s got you looking for paintings again?”

Eli nodded with a chuckle, offering a few imperial credits for the entrance fee. “Yeah. I’m lookin’ for water today mainly. Rivers and oceans. Third floor, right?”

“That’s right.” He tucked the credits into his pocket, tucking his thumbs into his belt loops. “You’ve got a weird boss.”

“I’ve gotten used to it.” Eli shrugged, casually throwing an arm around the guard’s shoulders as if they were close friends, leading him inside the museum. “Besides, the break from space is nice. Solid ground, y’know? Hey, you know what?” He tapped him on the chest with his free hand, making the switch with the cylinders while his attention was turned away. “We should throw a party here. For the crew.”

Darwin’s brow furrowed. “A party? Eli, I couldn’t. I don’t have that kind of power.”

He frowned slightly, pulling away. “Ah, don’ worry about it. It’s not your fault. ‘Least put a good word in about me to the higher ups, yeah? The Grand Admiral would _love_ an event here.”

“I’ll tell them. Don’t worry.” The guard shrugged away from Eli’s arm, wanting to take his post by the door again. “But, I really must get back to work. I’m sorry.”

Eli grinned. “Of course, of course.” The cylinder was safely in his pocket again. “Have a good day.” He waved slightly at the guard, heading down the hall.

He glanced over his shoulder, double checking that the coast was clear before taking the cylinder and placing it in the port to open the door. He grinned up at the waiting Chiss. “Grand Admiral,” he greeted, stepping aside with a wave of his arm. 

“Commander,” Thrawn smiled slightly, motioning for him to accompany him as he started down the hall, head held high. 

Eli took a moment to stash the code cylinder above the door frame, not wanting to get caught with it, stepping up beside him. He kept a professional distance between the two still, watching him out of his peripheral. He was excited, crimson eyes bright, but cautious. Eli couldn’t help his own small grin. 

“What do you see?” Thrawn asked curiously, stopping in front of a painting, gloved, deep blue hands clasped comfortably behind his back. 

“The ocean?” Eli tilted his head, stopping beside him. 

He nodded as if that were obvious. “What else?”

Eli leaned forward slightly, shifting his weight to rest on one leg. “Well...it’s calm. But it’s like a hesitant or anxious calm. Maybe like the eye of a hurricane. The calm before the rest of the storm.” He tugged his gloves a bit higher on his wrists. 

“Yes…” Thrawn agreed softly, gaze traveling over the piece. “This was painted during the Mandalorian civil war. There was a temporary truce during a strike from an outside force. A supposed force user by the name of Darth Maul.” He turned his curious gaze on Eli. “Perhaps you remember the lesson from our academy class. The History of Mandalore, no?”

“It does sound familiar,” Eli scrunched his nose as he thought about it. “I do remember the civil war.”

Thrawn found the painting again. “Yes…” he trailed off, shaking away his thoughtful daze after a moment. “Let us continue.”

Eli nodded, continuing beside him. “Your home...are there oceans?” They stopped in front of the next painting; an aerial view of a river.

“There are, but they are frozen over.” He let his gaze travel over the entirety of the art piece. “I may have mentioned it in passing, but my home is an ice world.”

“That’s right, I remember,” he murmured, staying quiet for a moment. “...Do you miss them? Your family, I mean.”

Thrawn hesitated. “I was removed from my family when I was sent into exile.” He kept his gaze forward, refusing to outwardly show his hurt. Not in public. “Technically speaking, I have no family. I am no longer a part of the House of Mitth.”

Eli frowned. “That seems a little harsh. I mean…” he sighed, giving a small shake of his head. The whole situation for Thrawn seemed to be a huge mess. “I’m sorry, Darlin’.”

“No need to apologize,” he offered up a slight smile, motioning with his head for the commander to follow him. “My brother by blood, Mitth'ras'safis, still sends me messages in secret. He is the one that matters most to me. Beside you, of course.”

The human ducked his head to hide his blush beneath his cap. “Thrawn…” 

The grand admiral gave a soft chuckle, continuing forward through the display, stopping in front of a sculpture next. “Exquisite…” he murmured. “I believe-”

“You there. Who let you inside?” 

Eli turned, seeing Thrawn turn in his peripheral. _Well fuck..._ “Sir, this is Grand Admiral Thrawn of the _ISD Chimaera_. My name is Lieutenant Commander Vanto. Can we help you with something?” He settled his hands comfortably behind his back, keeping his face calm, chin high enough to seem confident.

“Grand Admiral Thrawn, huh?” The guard eyed the Chiss curiously, disgust clearly in his eyes. “I don’t believe that. The empire doesn’t let alien scum into the Imperial Navy. And they especially don’t promote them to grand admiral. Where’d you get those uniforms?”

The commander frowned. “Sir, you are very much out of line-”

“Enough. I’m taking you both in for imperial impersonation. Stolen Valor.” He pulled out his comm, speaking quickly. “I’ll need backup on level three. An alien and a human accomplice.” The guard motioned for the two to step back. “Front against the wall. Now.” He settled his hand over the blaster near his thigh. 

Eli opened his mouth to protest, but stopped when Thrawn settled a hand over his arm. Just like when the grand admiral was a kid. He sighed, but obliged. “Okay. We’re goin’,” he mumbled, turning his back on the guard and stepping up to the wall. 

“We will let them escort us from the building,” Thrawn murmured, keeping his gaze on the white wall in front of the two. “They will take us through a side door to keep from creating a scene. They will not want to parade around an alien to show they have a weak point in their security.”

“Okay,” Eli glanced over his shoulder, glad to see the guard occupied with his comm. “You want me to contact Commander Faro?”

Thrawn nodded. “Now would be ideal. She is already on standby, and they will confiscate your comm once we leave.”

Eli nodded in agreement, fishing the comm from out of his pocket, keeping it close to his chest. “Commander Faro? This is Commander Vanto.”

“Faro,” The woman spoke, acknowledging the call as she looked up from her datapad. 

“The grand admiral and I seem to have gotten ourselves arrested for imperial impersonation.” Eli couldn’t help his weak smile at the comical aspect of the situation. “Mind giving us a hand?”

The woman sighed. These two… Thrawn had been correct. She rubbed at her temples before answering. “I’ll be there soon, Vanto.”

Eli glanced at Thrawn. “Thank you, Commander.” He shut off the comm, settling it back in his pocket, grunting as he was pushed into the wall and left arm forced behind his back. 

“Who did you contact?” The guard growled, putting pressure between the man’s shoulder blades to keep him in place. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Eli huffed, resting his forehead against the wall, not resisting. “Not like you’d believe me anyways.”

The pressure increased, but Eli stayed quiet, clenching his jaw at the treatment. Bastard. He was pulled around, back pressed against the wall as he was searched, comm and datapad removed, gloves pulled away from his hands. He winced as the binders were tightened a bit too tight for his liking and he was pulled back from the wall with a hand around his bicep. 

“Let’s go.”

* * *

“What a day,” Eli grumbled, legs thrown casually across Thrawn’s thighs, bound wrists sitting on his stomach as he laid back on the provided cot. The grand admiral himself was sitting on the cot with his back against the wall. “I mean, if I was gonna get arrested, I’m glad it was with you, but still. Bastards were rough,” he frowned, reaching to rub at his sore shoulder. 

Thrawn turned his thoughtful gaze on his partner, bound hands settling on Eli’s knee. “I found it rather interesting.” He tapped his finger, considering for a moment. “Yes, I am glad we decided to go to the museum, regardless of our...escort from the building.”

Eli grinned. “You liked it?” 

“I did.” The Chiss offered him a barely visible smile, eyes sparkling for a moment. “I thank you.”

“Nah, don’ thank me. I’m jus’ glad you had a good time.” Eli pushed himself up to sit, pressing his shoulder against Thrawn’s as the door to the station opened. Commander Karyn Faro and trooper escort. “...You said she was on standby. You knew we’d get arrested?” He pulled away to give a professional distance between the two.

Thrawn nodded. “I had no doubt.” He watched the commander as she spoke to the guards who’d arrested them. There was hand waving and an occasional glance in their direction. “Actually, allowing me to meet the officer in charge gave me an opportunity to analyze his intentions. I was planning on it.”

Eli’s brow furrowed, but he nodded. It was just like the Chiss to have already seen an entire event through exactly as he foresaw it. “Why didn’ you tell me? What were his intentions?”

“I needed your reaction to be genuine.”

“Heard that one before,” he grumbled, thinking back to his run in with Nightswan. He wished he could lean back against the Chiss’ warmth. 

Thrawn simply gave a soft chuckle, the sound warming Eli instantly. “He is impersonating an officer himself. That man is none other than Wilfred Zahn. Bounty Hunter.” He sat up even straighter, if that were possible. “At this time, I am uncertain of how he claimed his position, but we will shut him down in two days time, Commander.”

Eli shook his head slowly, not quite in disbelief, but almost. “Sometimes, I jus’ don’ know how you do it,” he murmured, pushing himself up to stand as the officer and Faro came toward the cell. 

“Commander Faro,” Thrawn greeted graciously. “I appreciate you coming to release Commander Vanto and I.”

The woman nodded. “Of course, Sir.” She motioned for the door to be opened and for both men to be freed of their restraints. 

Thrawn motioned Eli forward first, making sure the officer treated his partner kindly before offering his own wrists. “Thank you.” He let his gaze settle on the officer’s, watching as he held it before he looked away, unable to handle the intensity of the crimson. “Commanders.” He started for the door, collecting their belongings on the way.

* * *

Eli sighed, laying on his stomach on the grand admiral’s bed, burying his face in his arms. “Okay, no more museums for the both of us.”

Thrawn smiled slightly, practically in amusement, sitting down beside him and leaning back on one hand. “Why not, _Ch’eo_?” He settled a hand on the man’s bare back, trailing toward his shoulders to find the knots. He started to work them out, kneading into the stiff muscles. “Did you not enjoy your day away from the _ISD Chimaera_?”

“No, I mean, I did, I jus’.” Eli frowned. “The way they treated you…kicking you out of the museum. Not believin’ you are who you said...”

“I am not upset,” his reply was truthful, easy. “We did sneak into the museum after all. Regardless, I rather enjoyed today. I spent it with you.”

Eli kept his face hidden to hide his blush as best he could, knowing it was pointless to attempt to hide a heat signature from a Chiss. “ _Ch’ubat_ ,” he grumbled, earning a louder laugh from his partner. “ _Vah catrt’apah sea csihn von ch’ah…_ ”

Thrawn lowered his forehead to Eli’s shoulder, the laugh still shaking his frame, hand flattening over his lower back. “ _Ch’eo, Ch’ah ch’acah vah seo_.”

“ _Seo_?” Eli whispered, shifting onto his side, arm coming up to wrap around Thrawn’s neck to tug him down toward him. “Darlin’?”

“ _Var_ , _Ch’eo_ ,” Thrawn agreed, shutting off the lights before he allowed himself to be pulled down properly, relaxing beside his partner in bed. Always. He would always have Eli, as his _Ch’eo_...his _Sei_ would always have him. “ _Seo_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch’eo - mine  
> Ch’ah ch’acah vah - I love you  
> Ch’ubat - typical  
> Vah catrt’apah sea csihn von ch’ah - you spend every day with me  
> Ch’eo, Ch’ah ch’acah vah seo - Mine, I love you always  
> Seo - always  
> Var - yes, truly  
> Sei - everything


End file.
